Sibling Drabbles
by AwesomeAuthor13
Summary: One shots/drabbles about our favorite characters and the funny childhood moments in their lives, whether it's a cute, funny or awkward moment, it will always be cherished in the hearts of those who shared the memory.
1. Tree With Antlers

Nya watched as her dad once again grabbed his bow and arrow. He packed up his sack with food, and some survival equipment. Nya knew that her father would be gone for the night, he was always gone for a long time this time of year. The six-year old watched as her father was almost fully packed. She needed to do this now! "Daddy?" she asked her father.

"Yes Nya?" he said kneeling down to eye level with her.

"I want to go deer hunting with you!" she pleaded.

Her father looked at his daughter, she was equipped with the correct kind of hunting boots, a pack of her own, and even a little bow with a small set of arrows.

"Where did you get those?" he asked.

"Kai made them for me." Nya stated, still waiting for her father's reply.

"Nya... of course you can go hunting with me." he told her, ruffling her hair. Nya smiled as they walked onto the huge area of forest land. There had to be at lest eight hundred acre's of land there! They hid in an area with thick trees and bushes, and they waited.

They waited, and waited, and waited... and waited...and...waaaiiiittteeeed!" Nya was getting bored, so she began counting how many clouds there were in the sky, she loved how fluffy they were, they were probably so soft and comfy, no wonder they floated in the sky! The child watched the moving white globs of puff in the blue oasis above her for twenty minutes until,"Nya... look!

Nya's eyes widened with wonder, there was about thirty deer in the clearing before her that used to be empty! She watched as the little fawns played with each other. She loved how cute and small they were.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Yea Nya?" he asked.

"Don't shoot no baby deer!" she said pointing to the small deer playing with each other.

"I won't shoot no baby deer." her father chuckled, looking for some other deer to shoot at.

"Also don't shoot the slightly taller deers with the small antlers, he's the big brother!" she pointed out once again.

"Alright." her father agreed once again, aiming his bow away from the medium sized deer with the small antlers.

"Don't shoot that one either! That one's the mom!" she yelled. Ten minutes had passed and she had ruled out almost every deer in the area. Her father was running out of deer to shoot. He had decided to just let her look at the deer when..."Daddy, look!" she whispered into his ear.

"What?" he asked looking towards where Nya was motioning to, he didn't see anything.

"There!" she yelled. He still didn't see anything! Nya had enough, she took her fathers head, turned it towards some trees, and stuck her finger in the direction she wanted him to look. She was pointing at a tree, with antlers! The antlers went about two feet high! Out from behind the tree came a deer that stood up six feet! "That one, you can shoot that one." Nya motioned to the gargantuan deer.

"Why that one?" Nya's father asked with curiosity.

"That one, that one's the daddy." she said handing him a bow. He readied his bow, and shot it, the buck went down on the first arrow. However, seeing the arrow frightened the other deer and caused them to run away."Bye baby deers!" she called to them before helping her father drag the huge buck home.

When they arrived back her mother looked like she had seen a ghost! "What is that thing!?" she asked.

"It's a deer!" her husband said.

"Are ya sure it's not a grundle!?" she asked surprised. Kai came outside at the mention of the ancient beast.

"Grundle, where!?" Kai asked excitedly.

"Right there." his mother said with a roll of her eyes.

Kai frowned."That isn't a grundle, that's a deer, but it's huge!"

"That ones the daddy." Nya stated as if it were a well known fact before walking inside the blacksmith's shop to sit by the fireplace and enjoy some soup that her mother had cooked on the stove.


	2. Scary Sledding

A young six year old blonde boy and his two year older brother were walking up a tall, snowy hill with a sled trailing behind the blonde boy. The older looked confident and excited while the younger looked nervous and afraid. They finally got to the top of the hill after what seemed like forever! The younger boy looked at how _steep_ the cliff was, how fast the other kids were going, and most of all, how badly he could wipe out and epically fail. He turned to his older, dark haired brother,"Ga-Garmadon... do we have to go down this one?" Wu asked.

"Of course not brother." he replied as Wu let out a sigh of relief. "We're going down THIS ONE!" he yelled as he pointed towards the massive mountainside that was three times the size of the other hill! The blonde wanted to faint."Come on Wu! What does father say when we're training?" Garmadon asked.

"Ha-have n-n-no fear." Wu replied slowly getting on the sled, he was relieved to see that they were not the only ones sledding this route there were at least ten other sledders there. Garmadon began to push them off, but Wu had second thoughts,"Father says have no fear while we're training, but we're no training!" he yelled as they took off, followed behind by several other sledders.

Wu was screaming the whole entire way down while his eight year old brother cheered with delight, the faster they went, the more he cheered and the more Wu yelled. They were in front of everybody, until a certain sled caught up to them, that motivated Garmadon to try and go faster.

The black haired boy grabbed a small stick that was poking out out the top layer of snow and began to 'row' them so they would speed up. "Garmadon, what are you doing? This isn't a race!" his little brother yelled as Garmadon rolled his eyes.

"Come on Wu, what's the worst that could happen?" he asks, taking his attention away from where the sled was going for a moment. However, when he turned around, he found that they were suddenly not on a route that anyone had sled on before! There were thorn bushes, litter, and many cliffs in their way.

"Worst that could happen huh!?" Wu was freaking out! Garmadon just missed a thorn bush as the sled went faster still. For a moment, they looked like they were in the clear until a branch hit Garmadon in the face, but launched back to Wu's face as well.

Then, Garmadon had to try and dodge lots of discarded litter in the way of the sled's path. The sled jolted back and forth as Garmadon tried to keep it steady.

Eventually, they came to a slower pace at the icy bottom. Both boys sighed with relief before hearing the sound of cracking ice, only to realize that they were on a cliff that was breaking off!

When they heard the final crack, the icy platform fell, causing them to gain momentum! they had only gone down a third of the hill! They were surprised that they stayed on the sled as it continued speeding down the mountain. Even though they were in a tough situation, Garmadon was doing a good job controlling the sled until...

"Squirrel!" Wu called, pointing to the small, white furred creature hurrying back into his home, having just finished stocking up for winter.

"Move out of the way!" both brothers called to the creature. Then the squirrel did the deer in headlights move. He couldn't decide whether to go to the left or to the right! The squirrel continued this mental battle until... ZOOM!

"Dude we just ran over the squirrel!" Wu shouted.

"It's not our fault, he should've been hibernating!" Garmadon defended as they continued down the cliff.

Meanwhile, a young girl, she was about seven with brown hair and blue eyes, was walking out of the library with her arm's full of books. She was being careful not to drop any of them as she slowly walked on the snowy path home. She was humming a peaceful tune to herself as she walked.

Garmadon and Wu cheered at the fact that they avoided yet another tree branch, but when Wu tapped Garmadon's shoulder and pointed up ahead, they knew that they had cheered too soon. Before them was a massive cliff shaped like a ramp that would shoot them into the sky. They braced themselves as the ramp sent them flying into the air! Irony also had to take it's turn on them and forced them to hit a large tree brach, covered with snow!

The girl was still walking at her same slow pace when, without warning a pile of snow fell on top of her, nearly burying the girl underneath the blanket of snow. She stuck her head out of the side of the snow cap and coughed up the disgusting snow water she had in her mouth when...

"Oof!" a voice yelled as a heavy weight fell on top of her. "Ooh, sorry Misako." whatever it was that landed on the girl apologized.

Misako rolled her eyes and grunted, she would recognize that voice anywhere,"Garmadon! I just borrowed these books!" However, his rough landing shook a tree besides them and covered the boy with snow as well.

"At least it can't get any worse." Garmadon pointed out a bit too soon, as the sled that he was on landed on top of him, as well as Wu who had the best landing, on top of the sled!

It was silent for a moment until..."Woo Hoo! Let's do that again!" Wu shouted as he grabbed the sled and eagerly climbed to the top of the hill once again.


End file.
